


El comal le dijo a la olla

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Series: Más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo [1]
Category: Latin Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Español, Estudio de personaje, Gen, Introspección, Menciones de tortura
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-02
Updated: 2009-06-02
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Lo que pasa es que tata Imperio Azteca todavía no perdona a España.





	

**Título:** El comal le dijo a la olla.  
**Fandom:** Hetalia.  
**Advertencias:** ¿Violencia fuera de escena? Fuera de eso, nada.  
**Personajes/parejas:** Imperio Azteca, Nueva España, México (Norte y Sur)  
**Resumen:** Lo que pasa es que tata Imperio Azteca todavía no perdona a España.  
**Rating:** PG.  
**Notas:** Revisar las notas al pie para todo el contexto histórico, y algunas argumentaciones.

**El comal le dijo a la olla**   
__ El comal le dijo a la olla “mira que tiznada estás” y la olla le respondió “mírate tú por detrás”.  
Refrán popular.

Lo que pasa es que tata todavía no perdona a España. Tata Imperio Azteca todavía lo maldice, ahí arrebujado en su zarape, sentado en su mecedora, maldiciendo en náhuatl a los demonios que llegaron, ahí mientras mamá le cura los pies.

\- Nunca olviden que nosotros ya existíamos antes que ellos. - suele decirle a los dos México desde cuándo eran apenas pequeñas naciones, con Sur apenas un poco mayor que Norte, cuándo él todavía usaba las calzas blancas que España le daba a sus colonias, cuándo ella todavía no usaba las faldas de hilo y los huaraches, cuándo los dos jugaban con los regalos que España solía darles. - Ese no nos hizo. Nos deshizo, nos llevó a la chingada. ¿Qué nos trajo, qué gran maravilla con la que no hubiéramos podido estar? ¡Si ese sólo nos robó! ¡Fuimos nosotros los que le dimos! Y ahora mira a tu madre, mírala no'más.

Nueva España no suele decir nada cuándo tata se pone así, ya sea que tata hable mal de España o cuándo la acuse a ella de haberse vendido. Ella sólo se echa la trenza por sobre la espalda y se pone de rodillas frente al comal para hacer las tortillas con sus manos asparas y chatas, y Sur tiene que apartarse de Norte para ayudarle con la comida.

\- No tiene caso, m'jos. - les dice Nueva España en español que a la fecha tata se niega a hablar o a aprender. - A lo hecho, pecho. Yo tomé mis decisiones, y un día ustedes dos también tendrán que hacerlo.

Mamá no'más no habla de las cicatrices que le han visto, cicatrices que, Sur y Norte saben, fueron causados tanto por tata como por España, cuándo España y el abuelo todavía estaban peleando, cuándo la hija del Imperio Azteca fue y sí, se vendió para evitar que España, con su sonrisa y sus risas, terminara por destruir al abuelo. Eso no se los dice ni tata ni mamá, pero Sur es buena escuchando lo que otros no dicen y Norte es bueno creyéndole a su hermana.

En lugar de eso, tata sí que les ha dicho cómo España, ese que carga a Norte de caballito cuándo viene, que le regala broches y peinetas de nácar a Sur, ese que es todo risas y canciones cuándo viene a visitarlos, le quemó los pies a tata en aceite, como si quisiera cocinarlo. 'Esa es la verdadera cara de ese,' dice tata, ahí cuándo mamá está limpiándole los pies.

\- Váyanse a jugar con sus hermanos por un rato, y no'más no se metan en problemas. Sur, cuida de tu hermano. - mamá Nueva España dice cuándo el abuelo se pone así, sus ropas extrañas contra su piel de bronce, y quizá le estorban mientras se pone contra el fogón, cuándo alcanza por ollas de barro y cucharas de madera en la cocina.

Sur sólo toma la mano de Norte y se lo lleva al jardín para ir a esconderse entre las bugambilias.

 

Notas:  
* ["Se dice que Cortés le mandó quemar los pies a Cuauhtémoc, emperador de México."](http://www.periodicoexpress.com.mx/nota.php?id=217826)

 

[La Malinche](http://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Malinche), luego conocida como 'doña Marina', fue una princesa Nahúa que ayudó a Hernán Cortés como intérprete y consejera, ayudándolo a la conquista de México: a la fecha todavía es despreciada y odiada como una traidora. Opino que ella más que nadie representaría a Nueva España.

¿Porqué creo que es importante que Nueva España sea representada? Porque no fue ni el Imperio Azteca, pero tampoco representa a (los) México. Durante 300 años, Nueva España fue una colonia, 'la esposa', si quieren, de España, y opino que es absolutamente necesario que exista.

¿Que qué pasa con ella luego?

Bueno. Eso es para otro fic, ¿no?


End file.
